


Внешность обманчива

by countbars



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemon Touching, M/M, Slow Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wolf Daemon, alligator daemon, and their tired daemons, two silly witchers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Нельзя войти дважды в одну реку, если в ней плавают голодные крокодилы.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Kudos: 3





	Внешность обманчива

Руми вальяжно лежала на берегу озера, прикрыв глаза от солнечного света. Вокруг с виду неуклюжего и неповоротливого крокодильего тела валялись ошметки разорванных в клочья утопцев. Лето лишь хмыкнул, бросив взгляд на собственного самодовольного деймона.  
\- Я думал, мы хотели попросить ее лишь разведать воду. А не устраивать кровавую баню в одиночку, - раздался знакомый голос за спиной змеиного ведьмака.  
Лето развернулся все телом, выхватывая взглядом силуэт Белого Волка. Сейчас, как никогда, Лето напоминал своего деймона. Такой же неповоротливый и тяжеловесный, словно не способный контролировать свое тело. Но Геральт лучше знал. С Лето не стоит доверять глазам. Так же, как Руми была смертоносной машиной для убийств с этими ее мощными челюстями, усеянными частоколом зубов, так и Лето в бою становился ловок и молниеносен.  
Рядом с Геральтом, залитая светом полуденного солнца, застыла, вывалив язык, серая волчица. Патриция глазами пожирала раскинувшееся перед ней зрелище чужого бесстыдно красующегося деймона. Лето знал об этом. Как знал и Геральт. Это было молчаливое соглашение между двумя ведьмаками - как бы их деймоны не вели себя друг с другом, игнорировать, отрицать происходящее между ними.  
Змеиный ведьмак подошел ближе к Геральту и бросил, как бы между делом, взгляд на Патрицию. Почему-то именно сейчас, в свете палящего солнца запыленный и свалявшийся колтунами мех волчицы казался особенно притягательным. Хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться волчьей шкуры, погладить деймона по наверняка жесткой шерсти. Лето знал, что мог бы сделать это - прикосновение чужака к Патриции не повредит Геральту. Испытание Трав, будь оно неладно, рвало связь между будущими ведьмаками и их деймонами. Большинство просто переставали так остро чувствовать кусочек своей души, существовавший вне их тел. Но бывали и более худшие случаи. Некоторые ведьмаки и вовсе могли навсегда лишиться деймона. Такие становились отчужденными, холодными, словно сталь или серебро под рукой. Именно такие монстробои создали ведьмакам устрашающую славу чудовищ без эмоций, ничуть не лучше тех, на которых сами и охотились.  
Но Лето не стал пытаться прикоснуться к волчице. Не потому, что знал - цапнет, обязательно цапнет. За все хорошее, но более того - за собственную самоуверенность. Нет, Лето не боялся волчьих зубов. Но из-за всеобщего негласного запрета, табу касаться чужих деймонов. Чего-то настолько человеческого, глубоко укоренившегося и проросшего даже сквозь его свободный, почти бунтарский нрав. (Почти - потому что с истинно бунтарским нравом другого волка, Ламберта, Лето точно не сравниться.)  
Вместо этого змеиные глаза метнулись к Белому Волку, застывшему соляным столпом. Геральт напряженно вглядывался в фигуру другого ведьмака, гадая, решится или нет. Часть его отчаянно желала, чтобы Лето, наконец, сделал чертов первый шаг и коснулся Пэт. Да, его волчица бы не потерпела от другого ведьмака такой фамилиарности, Геральт знал это. Как знал и то, что его душа неистово тянулась к Лето.  
Патриция обернулась к Геральту, внимательно вглядевшись в такие знакомые золотые кошачьи глаза. О, как скучала волчица по прежним глазам своего человека, серо-стальным. Понимающим. А не этому мертвому, набившему оскомину сусальному золоту.  
Деймон отвела взгляд и снова посмотрела на Руми. И встретила понимающий взгляд. Аллигатор знала, отчаянно понимала, что так тревожит ее драгоценную подругу. Ловко, слишком ловко для такого громоздкого тела, она деловито направилась к волчице. Когда Руми добралась до волчицы, та без сомнений склонила голову, коснувшись холодным мокрым носом кончика морды другого деймона. Приветствуя. Жест в равной степени животный и такой интимный, что обоих ведьмаков пробрала дрожь. И Геральт, и Лето наблюдали, почти затаив дыхание, за зрелищем, которое представляли их деймоны.  
Волк и крокодил смотрелись рядом друг с другом так нелепо, уродливо и... правильно во всех возможных отношениях. Оба ведьмака это знали, чувствовали. Но хватало ли этого знания, чтобы сделать первый шаг? Признать, что они нужны друг другу так же сильно, как человеку нужен его деймон?  
Хватало. Они шагнули почти одновременно, вторгаясь в личное пространство, сталкиваясь носами, как только что сделали их деймоны. Глаза в глаза. Уродливо, запретно, порицаемо... интимно. Желанно.  
Притяжение непреодолимо, а напряжение, возросшее стократ, такое сильное, что воздух можно было резать ножом, как масло.  
Лето всегда был смелее в выражении своих желаний. И потому он кладет широкую ладонь на щеку Геральта и наклоняется, целуя. Вот так, без слов, договоренностей и выяснений отношений разрешалась недосказанность между ними. Не было никаких фанфар, никаких пресловутых бабочек, ворочающихся в кишках. Только простое и ясное ощущение нужного и правильного человека. Только глупое сердце, пропустившее такт, а потом забившееся о ребра, как обезумевшая птица о прутья клетки.  
Геральт отчаянно жмется ближе, цепляясь за мощные плечи змеиного ведьмака, плюет на все условия, соглашения и компромиссы. Это так правильно и неправильно одновременно, что оно рушит все основы мироздания Белого Волка и возводит заново. Только в новых основах - Лето, которого можно касаться и целовать. Лето, к которому бесконечно тянулась его глупая, по сути, еще совсем мальчишеская душа.  
Лето чувствует, как ему в бок утыкается что-то теплое, и отрывается от чужих губ, чтобы посмотреть. Чтобы понять - волчица сама стоит, привалившись лбом к нему, доверчиво подставляя голову. А с другой стороны - его собственный деймон обвивает хвостом ноги Геральта. Обе довольны. Обе раньше своих глупых людей поняли, как необходимы друг другу и прошли долгий, утомительный путь, подталкивая ведьмаков к тому же осознанию.  
Под палящим полуденным солнцем близ гниющих разорванных трупов утопцев двое ведьмаков, волчица и аллигатор стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, боясь шевельнуться и разрушить магию момента. Но даже самые сладкие минуты в конце концов заканчиваются. Ворчание трупоедов, привлеченных запахом крови, разбило миг, и оба ведьмака отступили друг от друга, поворачиваясь к новым противникам. Патриция зарычала, вздыбив шерсть и прижав уши, а Руми оскалила пасть.  
Но в глазах всех четверых осталось невысказанное обещание. Больше никогда не отпускать.

**Author's Note:**

> дейномы в работе:  
> Лето - аллигатор Руми  
> Геральт - серая волчица Патриция


End file.
